


Toys

by CocaineBottle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Gags, Gspotstick, Handcuffs, M/M, Massage Ring, Mild S&M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Tickler, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaineBottle/pseuds/CocaineBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“真他妈的美。你得承认我眼光就是这么见鬼的好。”Martin捏着Ben的下巴啄了下对方的唇，然后走到旁边一个巨大的柜子前，一边拉开其中一个抽屉一边说，“今晚，我要玩得尽兴点。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇非常无下限，我知道。  
> 本尼对不起……

Martin踏进他昏暗的卧室时，空气中只有细微的锁链的响动，他踱步过去，随手按下开关，声源一下子暴露在灯光下——

被锁链吊起双手的人被迫伸展着躯干，修长的四肢，平滑结实的腰腹，丰满挺翘的臀……在修身西装的装饰下身体曲线显得禁欲却诱人。紫色衬衫配上黑色西裤，将白皙的肌肤衬托得极致迷人。凌乱的黑色发卷挡不住那令人难忘的容颜，以及那双眼睛——夺人心魄的华丽的眼睛，在发梢的遮掩下幽幽地闪动着光芒。

“Mar、Martin……Martin！”被这样的一双眼睛盯着实在是叫人心醉神迷，Maritn在对方的叫声中回过神来，才发现自己已经解开了那件性感的紫色衬衫、正忘情地摸索着底下光滑的肌肤。

“安静点，Ben。”念着对方的名字，Martin靠近他的唇落下亲吻，手上则从没有章法的摩挲变为对敏感乳尖的揉弄。见Ben被戏弄得轻颤，但真的乖乖没有再说话，Martin满意地笑了笑，空出一只手潜入对方没有束皮带的裤腰。

“哦……”Martin略带兴奋地肆意爱抚手下Ben赤裸的私密部位，“没有内裤……Ben你很有诚意啊。”双手抓住西裤裤腿往下一用力，Ben光洁的下身便毫无保留地暴露在Martin的视线下。至此，除了上身那件大大敞开着的紫色衬衫，Ben身上再无任何遮蔽物。Martin放任自己用肉食猛兽打量猎物般的眼光打量着眼前的人。

“真他妈的美。你得承认我眼光就是这么见鬼的好。”Martin捏着Ben的下巴啄了下对方的唇，然后走到旁边一个巨大的柜子前，一边拉开其中一个抽屉一边说，“今晚，我要玩得尽兴点。”

Ben看见Martin拿到手上的东西时彻底意会Martin今晚的计划，连忙慌乱地说着：“Martin、别这样，我以后会听话的——”Martin走过来用吻封住了他的嘴，一番深吻后才将手里的口塞慢慢塞到了Ben的嘴里。

“我说了安静点。”Martin安好口塞，退后欣赏了着眼前因热吻而泛红的唇含着猩红口塞的画面。一股热流直击下腹，Martin转身到柜子里拿出更多的道具，放在一架精致的推车上拉过来，神情跃跃欲试。

胸前已经被玩弄过的乳尖突然被含进湿热的嘴里，Ben在口塞下呼出含糊的呻吟，Martin抱住Ben的腰，唇舌恣意在俩边乳头间游走，吸吮舔咬，玩得两颗可怜的小果实高高挺起，在唾液的湿润下闪着惹人垂涎的微光。Ben胸前的快感汇聚到了他的下半身，紧贴着Martin的私处很快变得硬热，而感觉到了的Martin则微微笑着，用下身狠狠顶了Ben一下：“耐心点。”

在Ben的仰头忍耐中，Martin用力地吸吮了几下对方充血艳红的乳尖，然后伸手在推车上拿了一对银色的夹子，将它们夹在了Ben的乳晕上，有意设计的带着圆润弧度的夹头圈出Ben敏感的乳尖。微凉光滑的金属搭配着暖热丝滑的嫩肤，Martin用拇指轻轻抚着，撩拨着Ben的欲望。Ben对他回应是身下高高耸起的阴茎。

Martin后退一步，端详着Ben性致勃发的下身，从推车上拿出扩张棒——两头装着脚铐、长度可调节的长形杆子——将Ben的脚踝锁到脚铐里，让中间的杆子将他的腿大大地撑开，向Martin展示着他诱人犯罪的下身。

挺立的阴茎被Martin握住套上了黑色的阴茎环，然后又被刻意套弄揉搓，Ben在口塞后连声尖叫，但也阻止不了海绵体渐渐充血膨胀，将阴茎环牢牢卡在了根部。Martin听着Ben发出似是抗拒的声音、下身却兴奋得开始流出前液，顿时被勾得欲望翻涌，直想将他翻过来狠狠操进去。但如果没有足够的自制力，Martin又怎么会是今时今日极显赫的地位。不，他没有随心所欲，他只是蹲下吮走Ben溢出的几滴精水，然后伸手拿出润滑剂。

在润滑剂抹上他后穴时Ben从鼻子里抽了一口气，而Martin沾着更多润滑剂的手指挤进他紧致的穴口时下意识挣动大开着的腿，却因为扩张棒的阻碍而失败，反而成了Martin眼中兴奋欢迎的表示。Martin又加了一根手指，在Ben的呻吟下反复拉开指间距离，温柔而坚定地扩张着柔韧的内壁，然后将另一件涂好润滑的道具慢慢插进去。

Ben随着魔术棒插进他被打开的后穴而狠狠地颤抖着，当魔术棒一头抵住他体内的兴奋点另一头伸在外面抵住他的会阴、并借着别致的形状牢牢卡稳时，一串呜咽从他喉间窜出，双腿更明显地羞愤挣扎，但因为牵动了魔术棒而被凶猛的快感打断，更不用说始终撑开他双腿的扩张棒是怎么把他欲拒又迎的一系列反应都展示在Martin眼前的，Ben觉得自己羞得快要哭出来了。都看在眼里的Martin安抚性的碎吻着Ben涨红的脸颊，指尖则顺着魔术棒的弧形来回摸索，揉几下Ben幼嫩的会阴，又插进敏感的后穴里揉几下他体内的兴奋点，快感和耻感交错混杂，逼得Ben躲开也不是迎上也不是，委屈得泪眼婆娑。

但意志坚定的Martin可没有心软，反而被泛着泪光的绚丽眼眸勾起了更汹涌的情欲，忽视自己硬的像块石头的下身，Martin将一颗跳蛋轻轻喂进了Ben开合着的后穴。Ben嘤咛着挣扎，锁链被拉扯得哗哗作响，衬得Martin用按摩棒将跳蛋推入甬道深处的动作更加无情。新塞进来的玩具挤得原本抵在前列腺上的魔术棒更紧逼地按压着那一点，抽走Ben所有力气，只剩下不能自己的颤抖。

退后一步，Martin满意地打量着自己的作品。Ben被锁链高高束起的手腕已经挣出了浅红的印痕，顺着修长的手臂往下是伸展着的上身，白皙结实紧致，胸前的乳尖被银色乳夹夹住，显眼而情色；下腹是高耸硬挺的阴茎，尖端稍稍湿润，底部则被阴茎环无情束缚；长腿在扩展棒的逼迫下大开至极致，将腿间旖旎的景色展露无遗，幼滑的双球、被棒头按压的会阴、白滑圆润的臀瓣间被好几个玩具填满的粉红嫩穴。现在Ben更像是Martin的情趣玩具架子，在敏感的地方挂满了情趣玩具，还可怜地示范使用着。Martin盯着Ben雾霭氤氲的华美眼眸，听着Ben堵在口塞后面的轻浅呜咽，终于抬手脱下自己身上的衣服，不一会便与Ben坦裎相对。

可惜Ben没歇多久，便又被Martin拿到手上的呵痒扫引起了戒备——轻软雪白的羽毛被聚起编好固定在长形把手上，成为了这把状似羽扇的呵痒扫。不等Ben想象它的触感，羽梢就落到了他的锁骨上。柔软、丝滑、轻薄，平时听起来舒适的感觉落到被情欲折磨了很久的敏感身躯上时，就只剩下催人狂乱了。Ben全身上下的敏感带被撩动得搔痒难忍，Martin偏偏还除下了Ben的口塞，尽情享受他动情的呻吟，并继续用扫子在Ben身上作乐，看他怎么徒劳无功躲闪，最后颤抖着屈从了逗弄陷入对触碰的渴望，看他张开唇吐出喘息，睫毛颤颤巍巍，仿佛在极力克制，又像是彻底崩溃。Martin不得不捏住自己的阴茎根部，才从高潮边缘稳定下来。

“嗯！哈啊——啊~~~”Ben突然高声淫叫，私处瞬间绷紧，Martin喘息着把手上几个遥控器的震动开关都打开，得到Ben接近痛哭的尖声宣泄。身上震动玩具全部被激活，Ben柔嫩紧热的内壁被跳蛋和按摩棒恣意蹂躏，混着润滑剂发出湿润淫靡的声响。小穴没有被真的入侵却有种已经被完全干翻的错觉，Ben无意识地向Martin摇晃着腰肢为敏感可怜的后庭乞讨安慰。在Martin的控制下逐渐爬升的震动速度迅猛点燃了下流的快感，席卷Ben的思维，多番夹攻令他终于哭了出来，全身战栗。

Martin放下呵痒扫，迅速地戴上了情趣指环，将指环上凸出的一排硕大珍珠向着内侧卡在指根，伸手将Ben备受冷落的阴茎纳入手中，用掌心和指环上的珍珠飞快按摩套弄着它，另一只手则套弄着自己的阴茎。一边是疯狂震动肆虐后穴的跳蛋和按摩棒、一边是Martin的带着情趣指环的手活儿，还有一直尽忠职守按压敏感点的魔棒和束缚高潮的阴茎环，Ben觉得自己前后里外都已经被玩弄透彻，所有私密都毫无保留地被Martin握在手上玩弄，面对这为所欲为的侵犯他只能无助地哭喊着。在难以负荷的快感中Ben开始不顾一切地迎合着施虐者，放松肢体放弃挣扎，顺从地随着本能回应施加在自己身上的恶劣玩弄，完全屈服在欲望之下。

满意Ben的服从，Martin脱下指环而把鞭子捞到手里，Ben茫然而毫无抵抗的眼神中用力挥鞭再猛地抽回，鞭舌带着主人刻意使然的惯性狠狠拂过Ben挺翘的臀，在白皙的肌肤上留下一小块泛红的鞭痕；反复几下，Ben的臀瓣已然盛开了一朵艳红的梅花，惹人怜爱诱人犯罪。Martin凑过去，轻柔地舔吻着那处鞭痕，感受Ben在痛感被缓解后愉悦的轻颤。

渐渐地，这番亲吻不再满足于逗留在同一位置，Martin的唇舌开始从Ben的臀瓣往四周游移，舔着他的大腿内侧时除下了扩张棒，舔着他的臀缝时移走里面的震动源，舔着他的会阴到性器时解开束环，舔着他的小腹、游弋到他的乳尖时松开两边乳夹……最后Martin舔着Ben的唇瓣撬开他的牙关，与他深深湿吻，最后抱起这具软若无骨的身体，走向宽大的床。

Ben仰卧在床上，全身被唾液润得湿滑透亮，四肢敞开，放松而迷乱，看起来完全被情欲征服，等待着所有者来要他、操他、享用他、占有他。Martin舔了舔唇，拨开Ben的长腿，把早就硬得发疼的阴茎推进那个一整晚都在渴求他的密地。

“哈……啊……”Ben把腿张得更开，欢迎着身后的入侵，腰肢无意识地扭动，急切地接纳体内的阴茎。Martin将Ben大张着的腿缠到自己腰上，开始奋力摆动腰杆，对准小穴狂操猛干。Ben的身体经过Martin之前一番玩弄，已经极为敏感，哪经得住这么一轮毫无保留的侵犯，长腿紧紧缠住了Martin的腰用力摩挲，只是被插弄着后面，但小腹前的阴茎已经蓄势待发。

而Martin已经忍耐太久，终于进入那湿热柔软之地的极致舒爽压垮了他的防线，抽插的角度节奏力度全部失控，只是随心所欲地狠干着身下辗转承欢的Ben。到热液迸发时也不愿抽离，继续在Ben体内反复摩擦着，直到性器完全偃旗息鼓滑出穴口，带出一大股润滑剂和精液的湿润混合物，打湿两人身下的床单。

Ben却不肯松开缠着Martin的腿——他这边还没释放呢，小腿在Martin的后腰处用力将对方的身体往自己身上压，手则拉着Martin的手往自己最饥渴的地方送……

“啊啊！”穴口猛然收紧含住了突兀入侵的手指，Ben哭叫出声。Martin没有理会，只是就着自己的情欲余韵玩弄对方汁液淋漓的嫩穴，手指模仿着性器不停往深处插送，抚弄着敏感的内壁。Ben迷乱地随着Martin的动作呻吟喘息，最后尖声呜咽着达到高潮，身前未被抚慰的硬热阴茎自行释放。Martin意犹未尽地爱抚着Ben在高潮中抽搐的后穴，又揉搓对方沾满精液的腹部，惹来Ben无力的推拒。

捏住Ben推拒的手，Martin顺势将他抱进怀里，拨开凌乱的发卷看他还迷茫着的脸。Ben眨眨眼睛，游移目光对Martin对视——浸在湿润泪液中眼眸美得惊为天人，Martin一下子就迷失在那变换的色彩中，心哗地塌了一大片，在涌动的高涨爱欲中抱紧Ben一再疼惜轻吻。而Ben也缓缓放松下来，接受Martin落在他脸上的吻，最后乖巧地蹭着Martin的脸，极其亲昵。

“晚安，love。”Martin将闭起眼睛的Ben抱得再紧一点，与对方一同进入梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> AO3只放炖肉部分，完整版请移步不老歌番外篇。↓  
> http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=chamywong&tid=2744065#Content
> 
>  


End file.
